Pyretics
Pyretics Half a million years ago, mortals discovered the lure and beauty of fire. The fae have been playing with its beautiful might for considerably longer. They can control the powers of the will-o-the-wisp and create servants of living fire. This Art uses Glamour to weave and shape flame into pleasing shapes and effects. Attribute: Dexterity · Will-O-the-Wisp This cantrip creates a ball of chimerical flame that will lead its creator to a specific place, person or object. This cantrip is often used as the "lead dog" in a hunt. Te will-o-the-wisp tends to weave and wander a lot, often not taking the most direct path but usually the safest. System: The realm determines where or what you are being led towards. The number of successes determines how direct and safe a route the will-o-the-wisp will take. One success means that the route will be meandering and possibly treacherous, while five successes indicates that it will follow the most direct and safest route. ·· Willow Light (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) This cantrip will allow you to illuminate or cast auras of light upon objects or places. With this cantrip you can cause objects or people to glow, or even cause an entire place to become lit by this phosphorescence. This effect will last for one hour, plus 1 additional hour for each point of Glamour spent on its creation. System: The realm determines what or where can be illuminated. The number of successes determines how bright the glow will be. * 1 success -- Dim light (Christmas tree light) * 2 successes -- Visible light (60 watt bulb) * 3 successes -- Bright light (100 watt bulb) * 4 successes -- Incandescent light (Halogen bulb) * 5 successes -- Blinding light (10,000 watt bulb) ··· Prometheus' Fist (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) This cantrip allows you to completely engulf an object in flame. These objects will burn with tremendous heat, but will not affect you or the object, though they will burn anything that they come into contact with. This cantrip is often used to create flaming weapons, inflicting horrible wounds upon the victim of such an attack. These flames are not flammable in that they will not actually catch other materials on fire, but they will cause burn-wounds. System: The realm determines who or what can be wreathed in flame. The number of successes determines the intensity of the flame and how many extra dice of damage a weapon will cause at a one for one ratio. The effect will last for one turn, plus one for each point of Glamour spent at the time of casting. ···· Burn and Boil (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) This cantrip allows you to engulf a chosen target in searing fire, generally consuming the target within minutes or even seconds. This flame becomes a normal flame once it is released, igniting and burning the target of the cantrip just as normal flame would. System: The realm determines who or what will be consumed by flames. This cantrip costs 1 point of Glamour to cast as a base, and inflicts a number of dice of lethal damage equal to successes achieved. The fire burns at this intensity until extinguished. ····· Star Body (power has been modified for balance &/or setting) By performing this cantrip, you can transform something into living flame, keeping all its intrinsic abilities and powers intact -- a cat will still be a cat, a sword will still be a sword, a person will still be able to move about and think for herself, etc. This cantrip is often used to create more formidable freehold guardians and other beasts. Anything considered part of an object or person will usually be transformed as well, such as equipment, weapons, etc. As with Prometheus' Fist, the fire created by this cantrip does not harm the caster. The flame itself is magical, and will not ignite other objects unless a creature so transformed desires to. Creatures or objects so transformed inflict three extra Health Levels of burning damage, in addition to any damage they normally do. System: The realm determines who or what can be transformed. The number of successes determines the length of time the target of the cantrip will remain transformed. While in fire form, the character is still solid and may interact with surroundings without burning. Whenever damage is dealt, character deals 3 additional damage from fire. * 1 success -- One turn * 2 successes -- One minute * 3 successes -- One hour * 4 successes -- One day * 5 successes -- One week